


Ain’t Nunya Bees

by sweet_melodies



Series: Baby While We’re Young [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Detective Rosé, F/F, Fluff, Humor, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_melodies/pseuds/sweet_melodies
Summary: Rosé’s 110% sure Lisa is seeing someone. Lisa hasn’t exactly been subtle about it, like the time she sported up two big hickeys on her neck.But Lisa is refusing to let her know who it is. So naturally, she tries figuring it out on her own.orThe five times Rosé tries busting who Lisa’s mystery person is, and the one time she thinks she succeeds.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, OT4 - Relationship, chaelisa friendship
Series: Baby While We’re Young [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992853
Comments: 31
Kudos: 246





	Ain’t Nunya Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> This fic will mainly center Rosé and Lisa’s friendship, but Jenlisa is there if you just squint— or if you’re a better detective than Rosé.
> 
> I also want to disclaimer that this fic was loosely inspired by throwaway18’s idea of detective!rosé. if you’ve yet to read it, pls check it out!
> 
> Title inspo: Nunya by Kehlani

Rosé likes to think that she’s close with all her group members. They’re as close as families can be.

Starting with Jisoo, the eldest of the lot. Always knows how to make everyone laugh with her peculiar mind. But despite her humour, Jisoo looks out for them all. 

In some ways Kim Jisoo is the mother-figure of the group. Always taking care of them. For example, Jisoo always makes sure she’s had something to eat and would lecture her if she hadn’t.

And then there’s Jennie Kim. Despite her tough exterior, Jennie Kim is the softest of them all. Always protecting the other. During their trainee days, Jennie took Rosé under her wing and helped her catch up with their dance practices. She’s outspoken and unafraid. Always making the decisions for the group.

And finally, there’s Lisa. Lalisa Manoban is her twin. Her platonic soulmate if you will. They get along like two peas in a pod. Lisa’s the group’s ray of sunshine, always knowing what to do and say to cheer each other up. Always knows how bring energy in the room by hyping everyone up.

But that doesn’t mean her friendship with Lisa was always smooth sailing. 

The youngest two were like cats and dogs during their first year as a group. Always finding something to fight about.

(— it was nearly always about food.)

But along the years, something just clicked between them. Maybe it’s the fact that they both were separated from their families at a young age. They share the pain of being oceans apart from their loved ones. Or maybe it’s the fact that they’re born a month away from each other? 

Who knows? Either way, Lisa is like the younger sister she’s never had.

Some would say she’s closest to Lisa, but that doesn’t invalidate her closeness to her other members. No. Rosé loves them all equally.

But what she doesn’t love, is the fact that her best friend is keeping something from her. 

So Roseanne Park decides to make it her mission to find this out.

* * *

Detective Rosé’s mission begins like this:

They’ve just began their tour in Japan and everything about it is so exciting.

Seeing and hearing their fans scream the lyrics to their songs makes her feel like everything they’ve all worked so hard for, the blood, sweat and tears was worth it in the end.

She sees the glow it has on her members too. The smiles they have radiating on their faces each time the crowd cheers them on.

It’s everything she’s ever dreamed of.

and even after the show ends, she comes back to her hotel at a high.

What could be better than that?

***

Turns out seeing her best friend freak out in her room about a hickey right before rehearsal is almost better than _that_.

Rosé’s almost ready to leave for when Lisa abruptly opens their joint door.

“Way to knock, I could’ve been naked.” Rosé jokes as she retouches her face in the mirror.

“Did you not get my texts?” She hears Lisa say frantically. After noting the distress in her best friend’s voice, she pauses what she’s doing and looks at Lisa.

Lisa’s standing in front of her with two giant hickeys on her neck.

They’re both large and purple.

“Holy cow!” Rosé says before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Lisa groans as she rolls her eyes.

“Help me! I’m going to be in so much trouble later!” Lisa explains frustratingly.

Rosé can feel tears welling up in her eyes as she looks closer at the hickeys.

“What happened to you?” Rosé says in between giggles.

“Chaeyoung! This is serious!” Lisa huffs as she walks to her restroom.

Rosé wipes her tears away and sends a text message to the group chat saying SOS.In a matter of minutes, the two older girls come rushing inside her room with their spare key card.

(— yes, they made sure they all had each other’s card for emergencies. What can she say? They’re family.)

“SOS? Just when we’re about to leave?” Jennie says as she looks for the source of the problem.

“What’s the emergency?” Jisoo says as she follows Jennie.

“Chaeyoung! Why did you call them?” Lisa yells from inside the bathroom. 

“It’s Lisa.” She explains to them.

“What about her?” Jennie asks, her face of annoyance from moments ago completely drops and is replaced with concern.

She hears Lisa groan from the inside of the toilet before walking outside with her eyes shut. Rosé thinks its to hide herself from the embarrassment.

She watches as Jennie’s eyes shoot wide open and Jisoo burst into laughter, making her join along.

“You look like you were devoured by an animal.” Jisoo says in-between her laughter, making Rosé laugh even harder.

Rosé watches as Lisa’s face goes bright red, looking like she just wants the ground to swallow her up.

“Rosé, go get some Ice.” Jennie says cutting the other girls off from their laughing spree.

“Unnie, Can you find a small towel?” Jennie asks Jisoo.

“We need to rub at the um- hickeys- until they fade away.” Jennie explains.

Rosé and Jisoo leave in tow to get their supplies. 

“You should be more careful.” She hears Jennie whisper as they enter back in the room.

“I should be more careful? More like y-“ She hears Lisa say before getting her words cut off.

(She really should’ve thought more about what she heard, but instead, her mind’s mainly concerned about getting to rehearsal on time.)

“We’re back! We only have 30 minutes before we need to go.” She says.

“It’s fine, we can do this in 10. But after this, you best give us the story behind what happened to your neck.” Jisoo says.

“Unnie!” Lisa groans at their teasing.

“It’s fine guys, Lisa doesn’t have to explain anything if she isn’t comfortable. What’s important is that we rub this off in time.” Jennie explains as she stars rubbing the iced cloth over the hickeys.

Rosé purses her lips as she starts rubbing on the spot too.

(...but it wouldn’t hurt to push a _tiny_ bit of information right?)

“I’m just surprised you even had time finding yourself a man right now.” Rosé says in hopes she can get more information out of her.

“What can I say? I’m irresistible.” Lisa says cockily, causing Jennie to rub harder on her neck.

“Ouch!” Lisa complains.

“Oh, whoops. Sorry.” Jennie says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

“Tell your man to go easy on your neck next time.” Jisoo says.

After 20 minutes of Lisa complaining and almost crying, Lisa’s neck is good as new. It’s like nothing was there in the first place. 

Lisa gives them all a hug before they run downstairs to the van.

It wasn’t until Rosé is sat in the van when something clicks.

Her best friend was seeing someone.

and she _desperately_ wants to find out who.

Mission find out who Lisa is seeing: on.

(— However, despite detective Rosé’s endearing nature. The poor girl misses a few hints during this moment:

  1. The way Jennie blushed at Jisoo’s teasing
  2. The way Jennie panicked at the sight of Lisa’s neck.
  3. The way Jennie guiltily apologies in hushed voices when the two left.
  4. The way Jennie rolled her eyes each time they mentioned a man
  5. Finally, the long glances Lisa and Jennie shared with each other.)



* * *

They’re in back in Seoul when Rosé gets another clue.

After a tiring day of performing, Rosé decided to head off to her hotel room in peace without saying goodbye to her members— she’s just _that_ tired.

She gets herself into comfortable pajamas before sneakily opening Lisa’s door for some snacks.

They’re all rich enough now to afford their own rooms, but they still request to be in connecting rooms with one another.

She always chooses to connect rooms with Lisa. Lisa always has snacks in her room. Having an open door between them makes it easier to secretly grab some and head back to her room.

But tonight is different.

Lisa’s locked the door on her end to her surprise, but rosé doesn’t think much of it.

Instead, she orders room service and treats herself while watching something on the TV.

And right before she drifts off to sleep, she looks out the window and thanks each little star for making her dreams come true with the people she loves the most.

And then she sleeps.

She sleeps for what felt like a few minutes when she hears it.

_ Thud _

_ Thud _

_ Thud _

_ Loud moans erupting through the walls.  _

Rosé covers her ears with her pillows to drown out the noise when all of a sudden-

“ _ LISA _ !” she hears the voice yell— and it sounds too feminine to be a man.

Rosè’s eyes shoot wide open as she realises what’s going on in the other room.

Lisa’s having sex— loud fucking sex— in the room next door. With a woman?

It has to be a woman. Lisa is vain in all senses, but yelling out her own name during sex? She’d never.

She’s torn between cheering her best friend on for getting laid and wanting to punch her for waking her up in such a manner.

She decides it’s more of the latter when she hears the bed next door start thumping against the wall again.

Sighing deeply, she grabs Jisoo’s spare key card and her blanket and lazily walks across the hallway.

“Scoot, scoot.” She says as she approaches a sleeping Jisoo.

“Why are you here?” The older woman mumbles out while moving over.

“You don’t even want to know.” Rosé says as she makes herself comfortable.

She sighs in peace when she’s met with silence and Jisoo’s soft snores.

Clue number two: it’s not a man at all.

But who on earth could it be?

***

In the morning, Rosé joins Jennie and Lisa who are sitting on the same table as each other.

“Morning.” Rosé says as she sits next to them.

“Morning.” The other two say.

“You’re looking a little rough.” Jennie starts as she takes a sip from her tea.

“Had to move to Jisoo-Unnie’s room because  _someone_ was having a good time last night.” Rosé says while glaring at Lisa, awaiting for a reaction from the younger girl, only to hear Jennie choking on her tea.

“Unnie, are you okay?” Rosé says with concern as she gives the older woman napkins to wipe down the mess.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m fine, the tea was a lot hotter than I expected.” Jennie explains.

“So, was this the same person who attacked your neck?” Rosé attempts to ask, only to be greeted by a smiling Lisa who feigns zipping her mouth.

“Lisa! You tell me everything! C’mon!” Rosé says.

“I’m going back upstairs to shower.” Jennie says as she stands up.

“Alright. We’ll see you later.” Rosé says before paying her attention back on Lisa.

(But again, what Rosé fails to notice were Lisa’s long glances at Jennie while the older woman walked away.)

“So?” Rosé starts.

“So?” Lisa imitates her accent.

“Are you going to tell me?” Rosé says.

Lisa offers her a cheeky smile and then blows her a kiss.

“Lisa!” Rosé says.

“There’s nothing to tell.” Lisa says as she puts her hand up in defence.

“Seriously? I deserve some sort of detail after enduring what I heard last night.” Rosé challenges.

Lisa sighs.

“There’s nothing to tell because it’s nothing serious.” Lisa explains, her phone buzzing upon a new message.

“What’s not serious?” Jisoo interrupts as she takes a seat with them.

Rosé watches as Lisa tries (but fails) to hide a a grin on her face.

“Nothing.” Lisa says before getting up.

“I need to get ready too.” Lisa excuses herself before leaving hurriedly.

Rosé sighs. 

Clue #2: Lisa is hooking up with a woman, but it isn’t serious enough to tell her about it.

She supposes she’s okay with that bit of information. Maybe Lisa will open up with it later on if it does become serious.

Shaking her head, she goes back to eating her food. Her body immediately perking up with each bite.

* * *

A few months later, Rosé finds clue no.3: 

It _was_ serious.

They’re approaching christmas when she realises that Lisa’s normal cheery aura is replaced with something dim. Something very unlike her.

She’s quieter than usual, but manages to put on a face whenever the cameras are on and still holds a star performance on stage.

They’re alone at the dorms. Jisoo’s gone back to visit her family, and Jennie’s busy with her solo project.

Rosé’s walking around the dorm looking for her phone (for the nth time that day) when she hears silent sniffles coming from Lisa’s room. 

Naturally, she goes to check up on her.

She silently knocks before letting herself in, and there she sees her best friend crying into her pillow.

Rosé frowns and then walks over to Lisa’s bed, enveloping the younger woman in a tight embrace.

“It’s alright, just let it out.” She says, as she rubs her head against Lisa’s.

and with that, she watches Lisa’s body erupt in sobs.

Rosé feels her own eyes get wet at the sound of the younger woman crying. They’ve always been like this— it’s almost like a domino effect. When one of the girls cry, the other does too and so forth- apart from Jisoo. Jisoo never cries.

and so in the darkness if Lisa’s room, both girls cry together. One for her broken heart, and the other sharing her best friend’s grief.

***

Lisa calms down after a while, and rosé finally lets go of their embrace.

Lisa’s laying down while Rosé is sat in front of her, playing with Lisa’s hand.

“Thanks, Chae.” Lisa says, while offering her a smile.

“Anytime,” Rosé says as she smiles back at her.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She says, trying to get her best friend to open up.

Lisa sighs. Rosé knows she’s contemplating what to say.

“Is it your family?” She asks hesitantly.

Lisa shakes her head.

“I always miss my family, but I’ve gotten used to it now— you know what I mean right?” Lisa says.

Rosé nods. She always misses her family, but she’s learnt how to cope with it.

“So... what’s been bothering you?” Rosé asks.

“I— I sort of messed up.” Lisa admits to her.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you remember when I told you it wasn’t serious?” 

“Yeah.”

“Turns out it was.”

“What do you mean?” Rosé repeats.

“I-“

She watches as Lisa gathers her thoughts.

“I love her.” she confesses, making rosé’s eyes widen.

“Shit.” Rosé curses under her breath.

“But, I told her I didn’t and now I think it might be too late.”

“What makes you say that?”

“‘cause she’s seeing someone else.” Lisa says, her voice breaking.

“I’m so sorry.” Rosé says as she pulls her into another hug.

“I messed up.” Lisa repeats.

“It’s okay.”

She listens to the story of how her best friend fell in love and watches as her eyes brighten when describing this woman. Their story sounds so heartbreakingly beautiful. She cries along with her during the sad parts, laughs whenever appropriate and is patient when Lisa leaves information out about the mystery woman out.

Rosé’s never fallen in love before, but with Lisa’s story, she thinks that maybe this is what falling in love should feel like.

“You know, I think you should tell her.” Rosé says.

“Were you listening to anything I said?” Lisa asks her skeptically while looking at her like she grew two heads.

“I broke her heart.” Lisa points out.

“Because you were confused.” Rosé argues back.

“You owe yourself the love and happiness you deserve. If this woman makes you happy, what’s stopping you from doing it?”

“The fact that she has a boyfriend?”

“Fair point. But if she loved you the way you described her to, then I think you have a chance.”

“You think so?”

“You’re Lisa from blackpink. The most talented dancer I know who can spit bars for days. You’re the best hype woman there is and the best friend anyone can ask for.”

She watches as Lisa’s face brightens with each compliment. She tries not rolling her eyes- Lisa’s always been vein, but she’ll let her have this one.

“So yes, you do have a chance.”

“Chae, you’re making me want to run to her and confess like right now.”

“Do it! i’ll call the driver!” Rosé says forgetting that she displaced her phone.

“I shouldn’t! She’s busy. Her schedule’s really busy these days.” Lisa explains, a little panicked.

“Is she really? Or are you just making excuses?” Rosé asks.

Lisa sighs.

“Both? I just- I’m scared. I don’t know if this is the right time?” Lisa says 

“There’s no such thing as the right time. Life is being about being spontaneous.” Rosé explains as she offers Lisa a small smile.

“We were spontaneous enough to chase this dream, right?” Rosé says shyly as she lightly nudges Lisa.

Lisa lets out a chuckle.

“And we made it come true. Who’s to say you can’t catch this new dream of yours?” Rosé finishes with sincerity.

Lisa looks at her and smiles back before pulling her into another tight embrace.

“Thanks, Chaeng.” Lisa mumbles out.

“You’re my best friend, Lis. I hate seeing you upset.” She explains.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Just remember you can always talk to me.” Rosé says.

Pulling away, Rosé looks at Lisa.

“Hey, Lis?”

Lisa hums in return.

“Who is she?”

“I- i’m not ready to say it yet. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m here whenever you’re ready.”

“Love you, Chae.” 

“Me too, Lis.”

* * *

She starts realising Lisa is doing better during rehearsal. It goes like this:

It’s a little after Jennie’s birthday and they’re back in the dance studio to rehearse for their upcoming music video.

Lisa hasn’t really opened up to her about it ever since that night, but it’s okay. She’s always been patient.

They’re taking a break when Rosé notices Jennie wearing a familiar shirt.

She fake gasps as she walks towards Jennie, who’s sat next to Lisa.

“Hey, Jennie-Unnie isn’t that Lisa’s shirt?” Rosé points out, failing to see the way the older woman stiffens.

“Oh this?” Jennie says nonchalantly.

“Yeah! I’ve tried borrowing it off her, but she’s never let me!” Rosé says as she pouts.

“Yeah, ‘cause Jennie-unnie smells good unlike you.” Lisa teases.

“Not as bad as your hair!” Rosé argues, causing Lisa to tackle her.

“Take that back!” Lisa says.

“Nope!” Rosé says stubbornly.

“Ok, you asked for it.” Lisa says while plucking her lips and leaning into kiss her

Rosé pushes her face away 

“No! Help me!” She says as she moves her face away.

Despite feigning her annoyance, Rosé would be lying if she said she didn’t miss this part of Lisa.

She’ll take all of Lisa’s annoying kisses if it meant having her best friend back.

***

And not only is Lisa back to her usual self, she is also  _smitten._

Here’s example one:

They’re sat in the living room with a movie playing in the background.

Rosé’s the only one paying attention as Lisa’s head comfortably lays on her lap while texting on her phone.

It’s not unusual for the two to be spending their time together like this. 

But what  is unusual is Lisa’s random bursts of giggles every 5 seconds, with a big smile going from ear to ear.

She watches as Lisa tosses and turns in excitement while using her phone.

“What’s up with you?” She finally says.

“What do you mean?” Lisa replies, her eyes still glued to her phone.

Rosé snorts.

“You’re smitten.” She points out, making Lisa put her phone down and sit up.

“Smitten? What’s that?” She asks innocently, making Rosé laugh.

“Smitten’s when you’re sort of really into someone and you’re all— giggly over it.” She explains.

“Oh. Yeah. I’m smitten.” Lisa says as she smiles and lays back down on Rosé’s lap.

“I take it you two are okay now?” Rosé asks.

“Yeah.” Lisa says as she puts her phone down on her chest and looks up at Rosé.

“We’re more than okay.” She says cheekily as she wiggles her eyebrows.

“Yuck, Lis. No details please.” She says as she pushes Lisa’s head off her lap.

“Lets just finish this movie already.” She says as she refocuses her attention on the movie.

“Aw Chaeyoung, are you jealous that my attention won’t be all on you anymore?” Lisa says as she sits up and grabs Rosé in a tight squeeze and then peppers her face with kisses.

“Lisa! No! Stop!” Rosé says with a smile as she tries to push Lisa off her.

“Chaeyoung’s jealous!” She teases again as she hugs the older girl tighter, while rubbing their cheeks together.

“Can you two stop making out?” Rosé hears Jisoo say as the front door closes. She finally manages to push Lisa off her and run to the older woman.

“Was not! Lisa’s just being her usual clingy self.” Rosé explains, making Lisa smile at her cheekily again while blowing her a kiss.

“You love my clingy self.” Lisa argues back.

True. But she won’t admit it.

“I’m so hungry.” She says as she takes a seat on the table.

“When are you not?” Lisa says as she joins her.

“Whatever.” She says as she frowns at Lisa.

“Aw Chae. Are you still mad?” Lisa says as she attempts to kiss her cheeks, only for Rosé to push her face away.

“Help me!” She says as she looks at the older two women.

“Lisa, leave her alone.” Jisoo says while laying out the food. Lisa shakes her head in response as she still tries.

“Lisa.” She hears Jennie say and all of a sudden, she feels Lisa stop.

“Fine.” She whines.

They all settle down on the dinner table and comfortably eat in silence.

“Lisa learnt a new word in english today.” Rosé says in between her chewing.

“Really? What’d she learn?” Jennie asks.

Lisa puts her chopsticks down and clears her throat dramatically.

“Mittens. It’s when you’re really into someone.” Lisa explains proudly as she winks at Jennie.

Rosé locks eyes with Jennie as they both burst into laughter.

“Smitten! Not mittens!” Rosé explains.

“Oh!” Lisa says embarassingly.

”Mittens are gloves, Lisa.” Jennie adds.

Rosé continues laughing as she stares at her best friend fumbling. 

Despite Lisa’s clinginess and constant need for human touch, Rosé would never change that for the world

But she also realises another fact: Lisa’s lovelife is back on track.

Now to figure out who it is.

* * *

They’re on tour again when Rosé makes another realisation:

It’s someone in their team. It has to be.

She realises this during the short break in their concert. Rosé really wasnt supposed to see it happen. She was innocently just looking for her phone which she left in one of the practice rooms. 

She quickly runs to the room to grab her phone, and is absentmindedly scrolling through her notifications when she bumps into Lisa, magically appearing in front of her.

They both fall on the ground.

“Ouch!” They both say in unison. Her head immdeiately turns to the right as she hears the door next to her suddenly shut.

She looks up and sees “supply closet” written on it.

She also could’ve sworn she heard someone curse on the other side of the door.

She looks again at Lisa who’s still rubbing her arm from the impact of the collide.

Lipstick smudged. Hair messy. Heavily panting.Guilty face. Supply closet.

Was she just hooking up with someone in the supply closet?

“Were you just- Did you just hook up with someone in the supply closet?”

Lisa’s eyes widen.

“What?” 

“You came out of the supply closet. Your lipstick is smudged. Your t-shirt is literally the other way round.” Rosé points out.

She watches as Lisa quickly fixes her shirt round and tries her best to tame her hair.

All of a sudden, Rosé’s mind clicks. She can finally find out who Lisa’s been seeing secretly.

She looks at the supply closet door and then back at Lisa.

With a hint of amusement laced in her eyes, and panic in Lisa’s, they both race to the supply closet door.

“Who is it? I know she’s in there!” Rosé says as she tries opening the door, only to be met with a force behind it.

“No!” Lisa says as she pulls Rosé off the door.

With one more push, Rosé opens the door sucessfully, and just when she’s about to see the person on the other side, Lisa picks her up and puts her on her shoulder.

“Lisa!” Rosé yells, while Lisa runs back towards hair and make up.

“I was this close! This close!” Rosé says as Lisa finally puts her down.

“Sorry not sorry!” Lisa says as she shrugs.

“Why won’t you just-“

“Lisa! What happened to your make up?” Their stylist says as they drag Lisa back to redo her make up.

“Saved by the bell.” Rosé says in disbelief as she watches as Lisa gets taken away. Lisa turns around and sticks her tongue out at Rosé before turning her head back around.

Rosé sighs. Whoever this person is, she’s definitely someone she knows. Someone who works with them. 

That’s the only reason why Lisa’s hooked up with her multiple times during the tour (while travelling around the world). 

And how else was she able to hook up with her during their concert breaks?

It has to be someone who works with them. But who?

Her thoughts get immediately cut off by Jennie’s voice.

“Hey, we should get going. Our next act is about to start.” Jennie says as she reaches out her hand towards her.

Rosé sighs. She’ll probably just pry the details from Lisa later.

She reluctantly takes Jennie’s hand and allows herself to be pulled back lazily.

“Unnie, your lipstick’s a little smudged. Here, let me fix it for you.” She says at Jennie.

“Oh. Thanks.” Jennie replies nervously.

( But again, detective Chaeyoung fails to notice the way Jennie’s body tensed at their short interaction.)

* * *

They’re in Hawaii when Detective Rosé finally solves her mission.

It goes like this:

Their tour has finally ended.It was tiring and draining, but every second was worth it.

Performing in different cities and exploring them. She’s living the dream she’s always wanted.

They take a short break in South Korea before their management decides to fly them all off to Hawaii for their summer special. 

Rosé can barely hide her excitement on the plane ride to Hawaii. She’s never been, but they were briefly told it would be a vacation filled with fun.

Though, her excitement for their mini vacation doesn’t really stir her away from the fact that Lisa has still yet to tell her who it is.

Fast forward to the present: She’s laying in her hotel room in deep thought.

See, she really thought that Lisa would tell her, but no matter how hard she tries, she can’t seem to get the information out of Lisa. At all.

But Rosé can’t help but scold herself either. She’s spent almost everyday with Lisa, yet she’s still failed to figure out who it is.

Maybe it’s time to give up.

Maybe the detective life just isn’t for her.

Sighing, Rosé decides to finally let the mission go. Lisa’s her best friends, but if Lisa’s so adament in keeping this from her, then maybe there’s a good reason behind it.

Besides, It’s Lisa’s secret to keep.

Finally coming to terms with it, Rosé dejectedly turns off the lights and tries drifting to sleep.

And really, she could have fallen asleep if it wasn’t for the sudden repetitive bed creaks and muffled moans from the room next door...

Someone’s _clearly_ having a good time next door.

Wait.

Rosé’s eyes shoot open.

The room next door?

She tries remembering who decided to occupy the room next to hers.

Her eyes widen in realisation.

“No way.” She says in shock, her mouth opening agape.

It’s Jisoo.

Jisoo chose the room next to hers.

She puts her hands over her mouth.

Lisa and Jisoo? 

Jisoo’s been the one she’s been seeing?

No fucking way.

The creaks get louder, making Rosé groan and search for her headphones.

Putting her headphones on, Rosé forces herself to sleep. 

She feels a mixture of disgust and excitement as she waits for tomorrow to come to  finally confront the two.

Lisa and Jisoo?

Jisoo and Lisa?

She would’ve never guessed this in a million years- but she did. The year worth of playing detective has finally worked in her favour.

Detective Rosé has finally solved her case.

and with that thought, Rosé falls asleep with a smile on her face.

***

Rosé makes her way to their shared kitchen and sees Jennie making pancakes.

“This smells so good.” She says as her mouth waters, causing Jennie to giggle.

“Here, grab a plate.” Jennie says.

(— see, she really should have known something was up just based on the way Jennie looked. The older woman is radiating. Glowing even- but maybe she should point it out?)

“You’re glowing this morning.” Rosé sings.

“Yeah.” Jennie says with a small smile on her lips and blush coming up on her cheeks.

(— which rosé would have noticed if she wasn’t so fixated on the pancakes.)

Jennie places one on her plate, to which she eagerly puts nutella in. Once she’s done, she takes a bite and sighs happily.

“Marry me, unnie. So you can cook for me forever.” Rosé says.

“I’m more than a housewife.” Jennie jokes.

She takes a bite from the pancake before letting out an audible moan.

“This is so good.”

She sits in silence, while Jennie continues cooking when Rosé remembers what happened last night.

“Unnie. I’m going to tell you something, but promise me you won’t tell the other two until they’re comfortable with telling us, okay?” Rosé says as she puts her pancake down.

“Yeah, of course.” Jennie says as she cooks her last pancake.

Plating the final pancake away, Jennie walks towards her.

“Is everything okay?” Jennie asks as she looks at Rosé with concern.

“Yeah. Everything’s perfect.” Rosé says reassuringly.

“Just, don’t be surprised with what I’m about to tell you, okay?” Rosé says as she grabs Jennie’s hands dramatically.

Jennie furrows her brows and nods.

“Lisa and Jisoo are hooking up.” She says.

She watches as Jennie’s face slowly morphs into laughter. The older woman takes her hand off Rosé’s as she falls to the floor.

“What’s so funny? I’m being serious!” Rosé says.

“I’m sorry.” Jennie musters out as she wipes the tears from her face, before standing back up.

“It’s true! Lisa’s been seeing someone for over a year now and won’t tell me who it is! I’ve been trying to figure it out and was about to give up, when all of a sudden I heard them going at it like rabbits on the other side of the wall!” She explains, causing Jennie to clear her throat andsober up.

“Lisa and Jisoo-unnie?” Jennie asks, this time with seriousness in her face.

“Yep.” Rosé says.

“and you’re 100% sure it’s Jisoo-unnie?” Jennie asks again.

“Yeah! She chose the room next to mine, remember?” 

Jennie hums.

“Thanks for telling me, Rosie. Lets just wait till they’re comfortable in telling us, yeah?” Jennie says as she rubs Rosé’s arm comfortingly.

“Yeah, you’re right. They’re probably just scared.”

“Rosie?”

“Hmm?”

“Say it is Jisoo, would you think it’s weird?”

“Why? ‘cause they’re girls? We’re way past the homophobia.” she says.

“No. I meant would it make you uncomfortable that two of our friends are dating?”

“Why would it? I love them both. I just want them to be happy. I saw how upset Lisa was last year when she “messed up” with Jisoo-unnie.”

“But ever since they got back together Lisa’s been happier. I just want her to be happy. For all of us to be happy.”

“Even if it jepordises our career?” Jennie asks

“It won’t. I won’t let it and neither would you, right? This is our little family. We’ve worked hard to be where we’re at now so I’ll protect us all even when worse comes to worse.”

She’s suddenly met with a bone-crushing hug from Jennie.

“Love you, Rosie. Don’t ever forget that.” Jennie says into their hug.

“I love you too, unnie. Can I have another pancake?”

***

She’s on her 5th pancake when Jisoo and Lisa grace them with their presence, bickering with one another as they make their way to the table.

Rosé immediately locks eyes with Jennie as they both smile in amusement.

“Yo yo yo what’s up what’s up.” Lisa greets as she grabs a plate of pancakes.

“Lisa, you’re at a 10. I need you at a 5.” Jisoo says as she grabs her own plate and sits in front of Rosé.

Rosé stares at the older woman. Why isn’t she glowing? Isn’t that what they say about people who have sex? Their skin is supposed to be glowing?

“Take a picture, it might last longer.” Jisoo jokes without looking up from her plate and right before they know it, Lisa acts upon it.

“Lisa! I was joking.” Jisoo says, only to be greeted with Lisa sticking her tongue out.

She really cannot believe that these two are together. Was there a glitch in the system? Heck, even she’d be more compatible with either of them than they are with each other. They’ve always seemed to have such a huge sibling bond.

She watches as Jisoo says something, making Lisa laugh.

But she makes Lisa happy. That’s all that really matters. 

And plus, she knows Jisoo. She knows she would never hurt Lisa and vice versa. She knows that both of her friends are in good hands.

“So we’ve just got photoshoots to do today, and then we have the night off.” Jennie says.

“But tomorrow is when it’s packed.” Jisoo adds.

“We have the night off?” Lisa asks.

“Yeah. Did you guys want to do something?” Rosé asks.

“I found this spot online. It’s very scenic. The pictures look really pretty.” Jennie says.

Rosé smiles. Jennie always has some sort of plan. She’s always prepared.

“I’m up for it.” Lisa says.

“Same.” Rosé adds.

“Me too.” Jisoo says.

***

They’re hiking up the hill when Rosé notices things:

Lisa and Jisoo are really good at acting. They banter around like normal. It’s as if nothing’s going on between them.

If she could give them an oscar for this, she would.

She watches them mess around like children. 

Maybe that’s why they liked each other to begin with? Their simialrities in humour.

Shaking her head, she catches up with Jennie and links their arms together while they hike up.

The scenary is beautiful. Of course it would be, why else would Jennie choose this place?

Rosé takes a deep breath as she soaks everything in. 

She almost wants to cry. It’s like a scene from amovie. 

They’re on a cliff with an amazing view of the sea as the sun sets.

It’s beautiful. She just wants this moment to last forever.

Turning her head away, her eyes catch Lisa as she approaches Jennie and hugs her from behind, resting her head on Jennie’s shoulder. Jennie seems to relax into her embrace.

It’s not unsual. Lisa’s always been the clingy type but still, Rosé wonders.

Rosé’s always thought those two had the most unpredictable relationship amongst everyone in the group. They’re flirty on stage, almost ignore each other in interviews, but without the cameras, they’re just... soft?

In some ways, people can describe her friendship with Lisa as soft too, but Jennie and Lisa’s relationship is different. She can’t quite pinpoint _why_ though.

But Rosé doesn’t think much of it. Instead, she looks for Jisoo who’s happily taking pictures of the other two without their knowledge.

“Hey Chae, look at my photos.”

Rosé looks at them. The ones of Jennie and Lisa seem so intimate- she almost feels guilty for looking at them.

“I should open another instagram and call it Jiji-films.” Jisoo jokes, making rosé laugh.

“Unnie, do you want me to take a picture of you and Lisa?” Rosé asks.

“Why?” Jisoo says with confusion.

Oh, okay. She’s playing to coy game. Two can play at this game.

“Nothing. I just thought you’d want one of the both of you especially with this view.” Rosé says, hoping it would elicit a reaction.

“I— sure? Lisa, take a picture with me.” Jisoo says as she approaches Lisa.

“Why?” Lisa asks as she looks at the older woman.

“Why not?” Jisoo challenges.

“I guess.” Lisa says as she pulls away from Jennie.

***

They’re back in their suite’s living room scrolling mindlessly through their phones when Lisa grabs their attention

“I have an annoucment to make.” Lisa says.

“Does anyone hear anything?” Jisoo says as she continues playing her game.

“What’s up?” Rosé hears Jennie say.

“I have something important to say.” Lisa says, her voice laced with nervousness, immediately making Rosé tear her attention away from her phone and onto her best friend.

Lisa’s sat next to Jennie. Rosé watches as Lisa fumbles around with hers fingers on her lap as she glances at everyone.

Whatever Lisa has to say must be of real importance. Lisa’s never been this nervous around them.

“I’ve been seeing someone.” Lisa finally says, making Rosé’s let out a loud squeal.

“Finally!” She says, her body bouncing up with excitement. She feels her eyes comically widen like a kid on christmas eve, while clasping her hands together. Her leg’s jiggling up and down anticipating for Lisa to finally open up about her relationship with Jisoo.

“Who’d want to date you?” Jisoo jokes, earning a glare from Lisa.

You do? Rosé says in her head as she turns her head towards Jisoo, giving her a confused look. 

“I just thought it was time to finally tell you who it is uh—“ Lisa stumbles out.

She looks really nervous as she looks down on her hands then back up again. Rosé tones her excitement down and offers her a genuine smile.

“It’s okay, Lis. It’s just us. You can tell us anything.” Rosé says reassuringly as she rubs the tip of Lisa’s shoulders. Lisa looks at her and gives her a shy smile.

Lisa lets out a deep breath as she looks at everybody.

Rosé watches as Jennie carefully takes Lisa’s hand in her own and pulls it to her mouth to leave a kiss.

Lisa smiles at this action and visibly relaxes, before turning her attention back on the matter.

Rosé smiles at the interaction. Jennie’s always been soft and always knows what to do to calm Lisa down. They’re just _that_ great of friends.

“I’ve been sort of seeing this person for a while now, but we didn’t make it official until yesterday.” Lisa starts.

“We didn’t mean to keep it a secret from you guys. It just felt like it was right?” Lisa explains.

Rosé nods. It makes sense. She feels slightly guilty for all the times she tried pushing Lisa to say something.

“I just hope you both understand that our relationship will not get in the way of the group. The group will always be our number one priority.” Lisa explains.

It’s really happening. She’s really about to confess about her relationship with Jisoo. Rosé’s been waiting a year for this moment to come—

“Wait, wait. What? Hold up.” Jisoo says, cutting rose’s thoughts off as she drops her phone on her chair and walks towards Lisa and takes a seat on the floor.

“You said _“you_ _ both __understand”_. Who are you  not singling out?” Jisoo’s asks in confusion.

Rosé watches as Jisoo looks at her, and then Lisa and then back at her. She watches as Jisoo’s eyes widen in shock, like a lightbulb suddenly turned on in her mind.

Damn this girl’s really good at acting.

“— you’re dating Chaeyoung?” Jisoo says in disbelief as her eyes widen even more.

And the truth is finally out— wait what?

“Me?” Rosé asks, her eyebrows furrowing with confusion.

“Who else could it be?” Jisoo retaliates.

“You!” Rosé yells, finally feeling free at the outburst of the secret she’s been holding onto since the night before.

“Why would she be dating me? I’d rather date Leo!” Jisoo says as she stands up from the ground and walks towards Rosé.

“Unnie, it’s scary how good at acting you are.” Rosé says with her eyes furrowed.

“I literally heard you both having sex last night!” Rosé adds as she stands up and meets Jisoo in the middle.

She watches as Jisoo’s face morphs into one of disgust and horror.

”What?!” Jisoo says, with her eyes almost bulging out.

“Sex? With Lisa?” She yells in disbelief.

“Chae, are you crazy? Why on earth would I ever have sex with Lisa?” Jisoo argues back.

“Unnie! You chose the room next to me, remember?” Rose says while waving her arms around.

“It’s not hard to put two and two together! You two aren’t a quiet as you think at night!” Rosé explains.

“Wait what? I didn’t sleep in the room next to yours!” Jisoo says.

“Yes you did! I was there when we were all choosing rooms.” Rosé explains.

The two girls stare at each other in confusion, their shoulders visibly rising up and down at the tension of their argument.

Why on earth is Jisoo making this harder than it is? Lisa’s literally just confessed so why—

“Wait, I did choose that room, but I ended up switching with Jennie last minute because it was too cold...” Jisoo says, cutting Rosé’s thoughts.

The room goes silent. 

Wait a second.

Did she just say Jennie?

Jennie?

Oh shit.

Both girls turn around to face the sofa and finds Lisa and Jennie staring at them with amusement and worry in their eyes with their hands intertwined with one another.

“Surprise?” Jennie says shyly.

“No way.” Rosé says as she walks towards them.

It all makes sense now. Sort of. It makes more sense than Jisoo and Lisa.

Suddenly, she feels tears bubbling up in the back of her eyes as she pulls both of them together in a tight hug and cries into their embrace.

“Chae, wha- why are you crying?” She hears Lisa say, making her cry even more.

“‘cause i’m so happy for you. and because I got it wrong. I really thought you were with Jisoo-unnie.” she confesses as she cries more.

(...and also because she hates arguing with people. The adrenaline she gets from arguing just makes her cry, but she doesn’t add that part.)

“I’m gonna start crying too.” Lisa says.

“I’m sad you kept it a secret, but I understand. I do.” Rosé says as she hugs them tighter.

“Thanks for being patient with me, Chae.” Lisa says, who’s now sniffling along with her.

“I really thought it was Jisoo-unnie.” She says as she cries even harder.

She feels Jennie laugh.

“I’m sorry. That was partly my fault this morning.” Jennie says as she rubs Rosé’s back.

“I’m so happy for you two.” She says again as she pulls away and looks at them both.

“Me too.” She hears Jisoo say as she pulls all four of them into another hug.

“And for the record, I’d never date Lisa. I’d rather eat my foot.” She murmurs, behind Rosé’s back.

“I get it.” Lisa says.

“She’s not _so_ bad.” Jennie adds.

“Nope. I don’t want to hear it.” Jisoo says, making everybody laugh.

***

They’re still in the living room. Jennie’s now comfortably sat in between Lisa’s legs with Lisa’s arms wrapped around Jennie’s body, while Jisoo and herself are sat across them.

“So the big hickeys? That was you?” Jisoo asks.

“Yeah. Never have drunk-sex in the dark you guys.” Jennie says.

“Gross. Please stop talking about sex.” Jisoo says she she throws a cushion their way.

“I can’t believe you thought I was dating Jisoo-unnie.” Lisa says as she scrunches her nose.

“Believe me, I was trying my best to stay in character when she told me.” Jennie says.

“I can’t believe you’d think I’d date her. No wonder you badly wanted us to take a picture together.” Jisoo says, turning around to face her with a smile on her face.

”I mean, didn’t you mention sleeping in Jisoo’s hotel room once because Jennie was too loud?” Lisa points out, earning a smack from Jennie.

Rosé scrunches her face together.

”First of all, ew.” Rosé says as she shivers at the memory.

”That’s why you moved that one time?” Jisoo asks, while Rosé nods in response.

“Second of all, you’re right. I don’t know why I didn’t catch that.” Rosé says as she shakes her head at herself.

“But what about the time I caught you walking out the  supply room?” Rosé points out.

“Rosie, you’re incredibly strong. I’m surprised I even managed to hold the door for a solid 2 minutes.” Jennie says.

“That’s why your lipstick was also smudged...” Rosé says as she connects the dots.

“But, on a serious note.” Jennie starts as she sits up.

“We don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable around us. If it’s too much, just tell us. The group is our priority.” Jennie says as she looks at the both of them.

“I meant what I said this morning, unnie. I’m just happy you both are happy.” Rosé says as she sits herself next to Lisa.

“Me too.” Jisoo adds as she makes her way next to Jennie.

“and we’ll keep it strictly professional on camera—“

“It’s okay, Jen. You don’t have to explain. I know you will. And if management says something, we’ve got your back. Always.” Jisoo says.

“We’re a family.” Rosé says as she squeezes everyone in for a tight hug.

“I love you guys, so much.” Jennie says.

“Love you.” They all chorus together.

Rosé sighs in happiness.

This is her family. They cry together. They laugh together. They even keep secrets from each other. But most importantly, they love and protect each other.

Rosé would be _damned_ if something was to harm them.

Closing her eyes, she sets herself on another mission:

Protect her family at all costs.

Bonus:

Rosé’s fast asleep after a night filled with revelations when she hears her door open.

“Move up.” She hears a voice say, while pushing her body to the side.

”What?” She says groggily as she opens her eyes.

It’s Jisoo. She watches as the older woman makes herself comfortable in her bed.

”Why are you here?” She asks sleepily.

”I think you already know.” Jisoo responds.

Oh.

Ew.

”Gross.” She says before letting her body drift off to sleep again.

_Fin_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr: sweet-melodies
> 
> idk if i need to say this, but this fic is again based on my imagination. nothing about it is real.
> 
> lets all ship harmlessly, yes?
> 
> take care <3


End file.
